


The Archangels' Memories

by Ruby_Silver



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angst, Archangels, BAMF Beelzebub, Baby Angels, Child Archangels, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Memory Loss, Sibling Bonding, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Silver/pseuds/Ruby_Silver
Summary: Sometimes memories can be a joy to look back on, but sometimes they hurt more than they help. Beelzebub has always been hammered by memories every once in a while, but recently the memories started to pile upon each other in a quicker pace than before. Is this just a demon’s misfortune, or is it some divine interference?Either way, Beelzebub has to relive their life, from their time as an angel in Heaven, to their fall and descent into demon life and Hell. What is the endgame of it all?





	1. Imagination

Reminiscing was not something that they particularly enjoyed doing during their time off, but every once in a millennium their mind would wander back to the time they spent with their siblings in eternal peace and bliss. Depending on what memory or what day it was, this could either be a welcoming thought or a reopened wound. So here they sat on their throne, a hand me down from Lucifer, head leaning against their hand, resting on the armrest. They had just gotten finished with hearing a report on the recent escapades of the traitor and his angel boy toy and had just gotten a small glimmer of peace when the memory of a time long wished forgotten resurfaced.

It started of as any other memory, a clear sky, white buildings all around them along with several beings fluttering around. Heaven, their past home, they scoffed. Before long, a person with the brightest of red hair came into vision. “Riel, I want to show you something” they said as they grabbed their right hand and dragged them up into the sky. Looking around they saw the multiple clusters, nebulas, and galaxies of stars and planets. The universe. They turn to the red haired that has an excited smile upon their lips and their lips quirk in the same way as they look from the universe to them. “They look beautiful Raphael, but I wonder if you had any help with those” they say, pointing at the clusters that look less vibrant, as if they had no imagination to create the colour spectrum that shines through their sibling’s work.

Raphael looks over and a soft laugh escapes his lips “yes, those were some of the others’ more recent creation, as you know they care more for order and logic rather than imagination and creativity” they say. They nod “We were all created with different purposes by Mother”, they say as their vision continues to roam around the world around them. They both stand in silence for a while before Raphael remembers something. “Have you seen Earth yet?”, they ask as their gaze turns to the planet that only a few days ago was nothing but molten lava and sulphur. “I have heard things about the garden and the creation surrounding it, but I have yet to step foot on the land” they say and in a second their arm is grabbed, and they are being dragged towards the planet. “Raphael, I can fly on my own you know” they say as they descent onto the grass filled area. Raphael just gives them a sheepish smile as they start on their tour of the gardens of Eden.

They were walking along the Eastern Gate when they realized that Raphael’s focus had drifted from them and to the angel standing up there, surveying the grounds both inside and outside of the gate. A smile settles on their lips as they watch the obvious loving look on their siblings face. They had heard the others complain about how Raphael sometimes forgot about their heavenly duties to spend time in the Garden with the Principality Aziraphale. The thought continues in their head, because in Heaven, even though the Archangels were the oldest, the Principalities were the highest tier amongst the hierarchy of angels, assigned the biggest task of all, to protect those created in the Almighty. Their musing continued until a flash of colour came across their vision and their focus shifted from their sibling’s crush and the lovestruck Archangel, to the small creature with large wings in the most vibrant colours they had ever seen.

They decided to wander closer to the small creature and found it and several others amongst the foliage. Crouching down to get a closer look, a smile settled on their lips as they watched the creatures fly from one plant to another around them. They eventually sat down on the luscious grass, their skirt pooling around them in a circle formation as they continued to view these peculiar creatures. As they sat there, the creatures seem to catch wind of there being an angel in their presence and slowly but surely they started to fly around them before one dared and sat down on the angel’s arm. Riel lifts a finger and slowly reach for the creature and with soft touches their fingers trace the delicate wings and body. “Do you have a name yet little one?”, they ask as they look at the vibrant colouring that adorns the fragile wings. The creature flap their wings and looks up at them, and they get the feeling that they are amongst God’s unnamed creatures. 

Riel look down at them and lifts their arm to get a closer look at the small creature, fingers lightly running along and over the delicate wings that takes their focus. “You know”, they begin, “your wings feel a bit sticky, not honey sticky, but more waxy”, they say as their fingers continue to feel the large appendages. “You are also one of the most beautiful I have seen, besides my sibling’s nebulas and universes”, they say as they start to think about a fitting name for the creature. As they sat there wondering what to name them, a figure came up behind and peeked over their shoulder. “Aaa, you found the colourful insects”, they say as they both look down at the small thing. Riel looks up, staring straight into the bright golden eyes of their sibling before smiling. “So I am guessing that this is one of your creations?”, they ask as their focus goes back to the creature. Raphael sits down with a light thud as they smile “I wanted to create something beautiful for the humans to look at, besides the stars” They say, a finger lingering and stroking the delicate wings. “Then how about I name them in your honour, or would that be weird?”, they ask as they look up at their sibling. Raphael eyes seemed to shine with the strength of the sun as they stared at them. “You mean it?”, they responded, voice barely over a whisper, but still audible. Riel turned and looked straight into the eyes of their closest sibling and with a smile adorning their lips they answered. “Of course, who else should I name them after, Gabriel?” they asked as a joke, but also truthfully. In a second they were engulfed in the arms of the other and again, with that sweet and quiet voice, they heard it “Thank you Riel”. They smile and hug them back, relaxing in the heavenly presence that their sibling exudes every waking hour of the day. 

As their hug comes to a close, they release each other and turn their focus back to the little creature, yet to be named. “So, using your name so that it represents you, but not so much that people will realize it easily”, they say, back to thinking. It does not take long before they look from the creature to stare at Raphael again “Rhopalocera”, they say, eyes gleaming with love and knowledge of things far beyond the normal angelic understanding. Raphael stare back, eyes brimming with tears as they look at the small creature that is still sitting on their arm. The creature begins to flap their wings and the siblings stand closer together as they watch the newly named creature fly off to join their group. They just stand and watch the swarm of creatures as they fly from flower to flower, bush to bush. “Doesn't that remind you of us and the others around Mother?”, Raphael asks and the thought and comparison makes them laugh and the duo doubles over in a fit of giggles as they both see how hilarious and true that question was. 

Riel points towards one that sits on a flower, looking very annoyed at the others’ continuous movement, and says one word “Michael”, and as soon as the words escape their mouth, they both enter another laughing fit. They laugh it off before Raphael points at a different one, almost completely white, but with small accents of blue, shining in the sunlight. “Samael”, they say and the game continues to find others that look like their siblings. A second later their eyes see a brown one lift from a tree trunk and land by the annoyed one and they laugh as they point it out to Raphael who laughs with a fond smile as they chorus “Uriel”. They stare at the two fondly before their eye catches an almost pure red one being chased, seemingly playing a game, with a lilac coloured one and they lean over to point them out to Raphael “You and Gabe”, they say and Raphael gets a smile on their lips. “True, at least a younger Gabe”, they say and the two siblings both start to remember an easier time, a time when their siblings were small children and had no cares, no responsibilities, and would just enjoy life as angels with them and God, or Mother, as they usually called her. Riel is dragged out of memories as they feel a slight nudge from Raphael. Their focus returns to the present and they look at their sibling only to see them point at a pale yellow creature with black details that seems to make sure that everyone are alright, as they circle in between the recently dubbed duo of Michael and Uriel, to Samael who is currently basking in the light, and over to play with Gabriel and Raphael. “I think I found you”, Raphael says with a smile as they continue to look at them “looks like it”, they say. 

They stay there watching them for a long time and at one point they sat down, backs leaning against a tree as they continue to watch their small friends. They just sit there in the shade provided by the tree and reminisce of their childhood and the years gone by. Slowly but surely the time passes and midday becomes afternoon, and afternoon darkens into twilight, and Riel feels their eyelids become heavier and heavier with each passing hour. They let out a small yawn before leaning closer into the taller figure of Raphael and nuzzle close to his warmth as sleep invades their brain. The last thing they hear before falling completely into the realm of dreams is the soft sound of Raphael’s voice as their hand caress their hair and a soft kiss is planted on their head. “Thanks for today Zachariel”.


	2. Assigning

Holding their head in their hands as they left the memory, Beelzebub let out a sigh as they massaged their temples. Walking down the road of reminiscing was not the favourite pastime of the Prince of Hell, but there was nothing they could do once the onslaught of memories tore down the wall that kept them away from their daily thinking. Certain memories, especially concerning specific people and events, were the once they both feared and longed the most for. The memories of time spent with their siblings and mother were known to cause them a bigger headache than the regular memories from Heaven, but they were also the most cherished memories that they had. 

A knock on the door returns Beelzebub to the present. “Come in”, they answer and the door is pushed open and the white hair of Hastur shows as he makes his way into the room. “Beelzebub”, he says as he hands them a letter with the utmost carefulness. They grab it and their jaws drop at the golden lettering that shines into their face by some divine miracle.

Trying to fling it away from themselves, they realise that the letter is firmly glued to their hands. “Hastur, what is the meaning of this?!”, they ask, their voice gaining a buzz as their temper rises. Hastur looks at the letter in fear “Apologies Lord Beelzebub, I was unaware that it would do that”, he says with honesty. They calm down a little as they look at the letter again, the word burns in their eyes. “Hastur, what do you read when you look at this?”, they question, looking up at the other. “I actually cannot look at it without being blinded for a second”, he says scratching the back of his head in confusion. They nod their head a bit before letting out a sigh “Thank you Hastur, you may take your leave now”, they say and Hastur makes for a quick exit out of the room. 

Beelzebub looks back down at the letter, the word still burning an image into their mind as they turn it over and open it as slowly as they can, trying to avoid the inevitable. The only thing in there is a single golden laurel leaf and their eyes widen as they get sucked into another myriad of memories. 

Opening their eyes, they quickly catch the brown hair and shining eyes of a figure. A large smile is sitting proudly on the face. They feel a joy entering their body as they reach up to touch this person that seems to be exuding love and happiness. “My sweet child”, the figure say as they hold them even closer to themselves. Their head lay against their chest and they hear the slight beating of something, they do not know what yet. This sudden rush of tiredness takes a hold in them and they yawn. The figure smiles “sleep my child, I will guard you whilst you rest”, they say and soon their world goes black again. Their eyes open and they immediately turn their head to look in all directions as they begin their hunt. Moving easily through the clouds as they continue their search, their wings flapping softly and giggled slightly as they touched the clouds. Their eyes surveyed the area for just the tiniest hint of gold as they flew, the speed picking up as time went by. Zooming past an area, said flash of gold flashed in their side view and they stop abruptly, turn, and fly as quickly as their wings can handle and ram the golden colour into a hug. 

“Found you Mama”, they say, looking up at her with the biggest smile. 

God smiled down at them before they doubled over in pain as they gripped their abdominal area. They freak out, “M-mama, is something wrong?!”, they ask panicked as they help their mother sit down on the soft cloud. God took a deep breath to steady herself before looking at them. “I have kept something from you darling”, she says as she runs her fingers through their golden hair. Looking up at their mother with wide eyes, “what have you kept a secret mama?”, they ask, head cocked slightly to the side. God smile before leaning close and whisper into their ear 

“How do you feel about having a sibling?”, and as soon as she leaned back she was attacked again by a hug and the smiling face of her firstborn. 

They stood up on their tippy toes as they peeked down at their new sibling. Taking in some details about them they turned to their mother. “Mama, why do we not look alike?”, they asked as they reach forward to touch the red locks that circled the baby’s head. God smiled and put a hand on their shoulder “because you are not the same angel, darling, and I think it suits them, don’t you?”, she asked as she ran her fingers through their golden locks. They nodded, giving a smile to their new sibling as they relaxed into their mother’s side. They had almost fallen asleep when they quirked up, God looked down at them. “Do they have a name Mama?”, they asked as they looked from their mother to their sibling. God shakes her head before smiling at them “would you like to name them Zachariel?”, she asks and a big smile shines on their face and falls quickly as they begin to think. 

“Raphael”, they say and look at their mother for approval. God smiles and looks at the baby “Welcome to the family Raphael”. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time had passed and the two siblings were flying together through the clouds and some of the new buildings in Heaven. Spinning through cloud formations, their giggles chiming as they raced towards their mother’s chambers. With their mother now planning to give them not one, but two younger siblings, they had more than one reason to be filled with glee.

Reaching the archway they slowed down their speed and proceeded to peek quickly into the room trying to find their mother. She waved them over and they flew over to her and settled on either side to look at the small angels in her arms. “Children, these are your siblings”, she started as she allowed them each to hold one of the twins. Zachariel looked down at the small face and just stared into the the dark eyes of their new sibling. Looking a little closer, they noticed that the eyes had a slight tint of gold in them, making them glint in the light. Laying them down in their lap, they proceeded to run their fingers through the dark curls that made up their hair, a smile settling on their lips as the baby reach up to them and took a lock of their hair into their tiny hands and looked at it with the utmost curiosity. 

“Hello little one”, they say still smiling as their eyes meet again and the baby proceeds to let out the sweetest giggle. They feel a hand rest on their arm and look up at God’s smiling face with an equally large smile. “They are beautiful Mother”, they say as their attention turns back to the small angel. They play with them for a bit, feeling their soft and tiny fingers curl around their as the child giggles. This continuous, until their head snaps up at the sound of a soft whine. Their eyes dart over to look at Raphael and see that they just got their long red hair out of the grip of the other child and the child had wide eyes that were brimming with tears from losing their toy. 

They looked down at the baby they had before speaking up “Swap time?”, they ask their sibling with a soft smile. The thankfulness is very visible in their eyes as they hand over the whining baby and take the sweet one and continuous with play time. 

Looking down at this other baby they noticed some differences between the two, but also some similarities. The brown hair stood out as a polar opposite to their own blond locks, yet these were more similar to those falling down their mother’s back. Lifting them up and holding them close, they started to sway a little where they sat in the bed as they calmed the child. As some time passed and nothing changed, they started to hum a song that their mother sings regularly. 

The soft notes leap into the room and as they continue, they notice the child quiet down and feel their head shift as they look up at them. Riel looked down at the small face and their gazes met. Their own green orbs stared into the bright blues as the child let out a shrilling laugh and smiled up at their sibling. They smiled back and pulled the child a bit further away from themselves as they started to bounce them slightly. The laughter continued as the child started to move their legs and arms in pure delight. 

They continued to bounce the child, but looked over at Raphael to see how things were with the other one, and a soft smile settled on their lips as they watched on as their sibling showed the child small stars and shadows of creations they had only been thinking of. Returning their gaze to the child in their arms, they see that their attention has also been entrapped by the shadows in Raphael’s hands. This almost downtime allowed them to lean into their mother’s side and their gaze met that of God. Their mother smiled as she ran her fingers through their golden hair as a soft laugh hummed against their side. 

“So Zachariel” their mother started, their voice soft and melodic, whilst her fingers ran through their hair. Their gaze meets theirs and they cock their head slightly, staring into God’s smiling face. “I think that we should continue the tradition from last time” she says and looks softly over at Raphael and the child. 

They blush a little “are you sure Mother, I mean … “ they are stopped by God who puts a single finger against their lips to silence them, their eyes glinting a slight gold in the light of Heaven. “I have complete trust that you will pick excellent names my child” she says and looks more at the child on their lap rather than them. They turn their gaze, and just as they did with Raphael, they begin to think. Sitting there in silence drew the attention of the children and Raphael, but the child on their lap wanted some attention and placed a tiny hand softly against their cheek to return their attention to the present. Staring down into the eyes that belonged to their mother, they smiled and poked them on the nose. The child’s features scrunched up at the feeling, but smiled up at them. 

“Hello there Michael” they said as they turned slightly towards God. 

“It means who is like God, a question because no one can be like you completely, but we can try” they said smiling slightly. God’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she embraced her oldest. “That is a beautiful name Riel”. Raphael looked at the both of them with a smile as they gestured for a swap again. 

Getting the other child in their arms their gaze turns again to their eyes that once again glint golden in the heavenly light that shrouds the little family. Their eyes glaze over as their thoughts again went to a name that would suit the little angel, their younger sibling. In their mind there is only one thing that continues to show, and it is the golden light that shines from their eyes. Opening their eyes and looking down at the child again, they realised that the name had already been chosen. 

“Welcome to the family little light, our Uriel”, they say as they bring them into a soft hug. 

At this point everyone is looking at the two of them with such a fond look and Zachariel leans back against their mother. Raphael follows suit with baby Michael on their chest and the babies share a look before they both just lay down to cuddle into their siblings. The older two find themselves growing tired as their mother’s hands have moved from her lap to their head as she starts massaging their scalps in soft circular motions. They soon hear some soft noises and look down at the babies that promptly fell asleep. They all give soft smiles and soon the elder two join the younger ones into blissful sleep. 

Seeing this, God’s expression changes and their gaze looks from the two youngest to the elder ones as her mind is hit with flashes of a future that she wishes will not happen, but something tells her that the future is going to be ineffable. She shakes the thoughts from her mind and soon join her angels in Morpheus’ realm. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Catch me Zachariel”, a voice sounded and they managed to turn just before their arms were filled by a small angel. Looking down they saw big blue eyes looking back up at them, sparkling with joy and play. Smiling they hold on a little tighter as they spread out their wings and fly in an upwards spiral, both letting out laughter of joy. Landing back on the cloud they spin around in circles, holding onto each other they give the other one last smile before a certain redhead enters their peripheral. Carried on their hip is a brown haired child whose dark eyes glint at the sight of the other two. 

Grabbing Michael and carrying them in a similar fashion, they move forth to meet their siblings half way. A small smile is exchanged between the older two “so, I am guessing they are here?” they ask as the four siblings take flight and make their way towards their Mother’s quarters. Raphael gives a confirming nod and they pick up the speed. Coming up to their mother’s quarters, they slow their pace so that they would be walking when they reached the archway. 

Peeking into the room, the four of them saw their mother on her bed, the sight of two small beings in her arms was becoming more normal for the elder two, but the younger ones looked on with wonder and confusion. God met their eyes and nodded, allowing the siblings to come into the room. They placed down the younger two next to their mother as they took place together at the bottom of the bed. 

God offered a smile to her younger two before leaning forward, giving the elder two the chance to hold their new siblings. They looked at each other before grabbing one each and cradled them closer. Zachariel looked down at the child in their arms and was shocked at the sight. There in their arms was a child with the most golden hair they had ever seen, it was even gleaming more than their own golden locks did, and they almost seemed to be glowing with all the light of Heaven. The child’s eyes were the brightest blues that they had ever seen and they too sparkled with Heavenly light. 

“Luci”

The word left their lips in a breath, making it hard for anyone to really hear it, but knowing the others around them, they knew that everyone had heard it when their mother’s hand lightly touched their wing, catching their attention and making them turn to look into those ever knowing eyes. “Luci?”, their mother asks. They nod softly “He looks to be bathed in heavenly light Mother”, they say, their voice filled with wonder and curiosity over this bright child. God smiled at her child, but leaned slightly forward to look at her “The accuser my child, that is his role within this family” she said softly as she took her child’s hand. They looked up at their mother “Accuser... “ they said softly, letting the purpose of this new child combine with their knowledge and their eyes closed as they tried to figure out a name for him. 

Accuser, seducer, destroyer; they froze. Destroyer, seducer, neither of them seemed to fit with the golden child that was in front of them, and yet it did. The seducer of thoughts, the destroyer of evil, the accuser of the fallen; it all seemed to fit so perfectly that it almost scared them to say the name out loud, but it softly made its way out in a soft whisper. 

“Samael”, they said. 

God, who had looked at them the entire time straightened. “The venom of God?”, she asked with a slightly distant voice. Immediately their eyes opened and they stared at their mother, and just nodded. “The venom of God, the one who rids the world of the undeserving” they said in an equally distant voice. They suddenly felt a shift in their arms and their gaze moved from their mother to their new brother. “Do you like it?”, they asked and a smile showed on their face as the baby smiled and the feeling of being in their mother’s arms enveloped her. They smiled and looked up at their mother and the rest of their siblings. “How do you like it?” they asked, their soft shyness showing up. All they could see were the soft smiles that donned their siblings’ faces. The baby made another noise of happiness, making everyone’s gaze turn to him again, and Zachariel smiled. 

As Zachariel looked down at the smiling face of newly named Samael, Raphael had taken a look at their other sibling. There was something that caused them to look deep into the lilac eyes of the newborn angel and could not shake the feeling that the baby had something it desperately wanted to tell him, a word, a phrase, a message. Raphael’s eyes widened and gasped as they quickly realised what the perfect name would be for this child. All of their siblings and their mother had turned to look at the duo at the gasp and were waiting for Raphael to explain. They looked up at Zachariel before meeting their mother’s eyes. “I want to name him Gabriel, I do not know why, but it feels right”, they said as their eyes travelled from their mother’s to their siblings’ before stopping at Riel’s. The oldest sibling made a slight noise, one very known as their thinking noise, before smiling at him “You felt that they had an important message to deliver right?”, they asked smiling. Raphael could only nod in agreement as his gaze fell down on the child. Riel moved closer and looked into the baby’s eyes whilst holding their other sibling in their arms. One look up at their mother, accompanied by a nod sealed the deal. Riel looked Raphael in the eyes “The honour is yours”, they said with the softest smile and Raphael looked into those deep lilac eyes again. 

“Welcome to the family Gabriel”


End file.
